


The Doctor's Surprise

by Prissy



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gang Rape, Heavy Angst, Hermaphrodites, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Pregnant Sex, Rape Recovery, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prissy/pseuds/Prissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was sparked by this prompt/meme I found. Jack/Ten, Timelords are hermaphroditic .Take that in whatever direction you'd like. - Got this from http://doctorwhokinkmeme.tumblr.com/page/9</p><p>This will be a slow build I hope, but there is a very graphic beginning as Jack is remembering the year that never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebrations and Nightmares

Jack celebrated with everyone else, the Master was gone or so they believed. He wasn't truly gone no man like The Master could die not as they thought. It was a year of true torture and pain for Jack, he experienced every kind of pain that could be inflicted. Jack hated his life then and now he was free there was a part of him that was still jumpy and more than a little twitchy. But when The Doctor invited him to travel alongside him and Martha, instead of going back to his team Jack agreed to travel with them for a while. It was an easy choice, he'd missed The Doctor and his team would survive well enough on their own for a while until he returned to them.

The first night that Jack, Martha and The Doctor spent together was rather quiet and most of the time Jack kept looking at The Doctor. There were facts though he couldn't deny, this Doctor was younger and sexier with his messy hair and energetic ways. This Doctor made him want to do more and more nasty, dirty things to him. But Jack couldn't bring himself to flirt or even broach the subject with Martha there, besides he was still reeling from what had happened.

Jack went to bed early not even really talking with the pair, as he went in to lay down he sighed looking at the room. It had blue comforter on the blanket and a dresser that was a dark oak, he lay down and looked up as he thought of Ianto. He closed his eyes and as he fell asleep slowly his mind went back to The Master and the Year.

The dawn was hours away but for Jack life had no meaning other than pain and torture, so it was with that cycle he knew when time was. The Master always came down just before the dawn to torture him this time though The Master had a collar and a leash with him. **"Hello Jack, I think I have a new torture for you my toy."** He murmured as he looked at Jack and smirked as he clasped the collar on his neck and the leash on the collar. He undid the other chains that held his arms, Jack whimpered when his legs held his full weight for the first time in a while. **"Oh what's that?"** He asked softly as he looked at The Master, the time lord laughed as he looked at him and tugged on the leash walking him to a new room on the Valiant.

The room was a torture chamber or at least that was what Jack firs thought, he saw a chair with a butt plug on it. **"Never knew you were into kink Saxon?"** He asked as he looked at him with a smirk, he was more than pleased to tease the man. The Master however glared at Jack and growled softly, **"I'm into a lot of things freak."** He hissed as he tugged on the collar and stripped Jack of all clothes and tossed him against a wall. The Master unzipped his pants and pulled out his very hard and uncomfortable cock, he then held onto Jack's shoulder and thrust into him with a soft groan. He didn't even bother to prep him.

Jack screamed in pain at the feeling of The Master inside him, he closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against the cool metal. He relaxed his muscles to make it hurt less and he thought of Ianto, but that made this worse so he did his best to blank his mind. **"Fuck you Saxon."** He growled softly as he felt the man just staying buried up to his balls inside him, Jack fought the disgust and pain he felt. **"That's what I plan to do Freak."** He hissed as he began thrusting into him pounding hard into Jack, he was making it hurt as much as possible. He reached around and put a cock trap on him, this one had a small ending on it that went into Jack's cock and the ending had little spikes inside it. Jack screamed again in pain, he felt The Master pounding into him hard. The Master didn't stop as Jack continued to scream in pain and blood was pooling in that area, but The Master didn't care how badly he hurt him.

The Master came hard deep inside of Jack, **"Freak your surprisingly tight, let's fix that shall we?"** He hissed into Jack's ear. Jack shuddered as his skin jumped against The Master's breath in his ear, that phrase scared him. What did The Master have planned now? His cock was already trapped and in pain his ass burned and hurt. Jack gulped when he felt the Master pull out and he tugged on the leash, Jack followed mostly because he wanted to keep from being choked to death. The Master smiled at him and then slid him onto the chair with butt plug, the thing was huge compared to anything Jack had ever had inside his ass. **"Now get on it, freak."** He hissed as he looked at Jack who obeyed with tears in his eyes, he slid down on it with a scream. As soon as he was fully seated on the toy, The Master laughed softly it was a sound that made Jack's skin tingle with fear and uncertainty.

 **"Oh freak...now I think I'll restart."** He said as he leveled a gun and fired at Jack's head, the sickening sound of his skull breaking was the last sound Jack heard before the void took him. He gasped back and looked at The Master as he screamed in pain at the trap around his cock and the huge toy in his tight ass. The Master smirked as he then made sure Jack was tied to the chair and toy, **"Now do be a good boy and stay there Freak."** He said as he walked out, he was gone for three hours. Jack had squirmed until he was as comfortable as he could be in the painful situation, when The Master walked back in he brought a group with him.

The men laughed at Jack as they his situation, **"Are you sure Saxon?"** One guard asked as he looked at The Master. **"Of course I'm sure take him and do what you like even kill him."** He said as he looked at the guard who had spoken. Jack squirmed and laughed, **"You think I'm afraid of these men?"** Jack asked as he looked at The Master. "You will be soon." He said as he undid the ties and pulled Jack off the toy, then he shot him again. Jack grunted as he felt the pain of being shot and went into the void again, he came back and when he did he had a gag in his mouth. One man behind him, one in front, two off to the side watching and waiting their turn or so Jack guessed. His arms were being held by the two, he was in pain and humiliation but Jack decided he'd make the best of it.

The gag came out and the man in front of him pulled out his cock and shoved it into Jack's mouth, Jack sucked on it and ran his tongue along the underside. He even hummed softly as the man thrust into his throat hard and deep, he was making the man in his mouth feel as good as he possibly could. Once Jack was thoroughly distracted the man behind him thrust in hard and started pounding into him, Jack could feel the man's balls slapping against his and he whined as he realized his cock was trapped and his balls were tied against his body. He felt himself gagging but the men didn't care they kept thrusting into his mouth and ass, the men laughed at his pain as tears sprang to his eyes. The man thrusting into his mouth groaned as he came hard and pressed into his throat deeply purposefully cutting off his air. Jack did his best to swallow simply to keep from getting physical pain, the other one pounding into his ass came hard as well and pulled out. He then took over holding one of Jack's arms, the one in his mouth however broke his arm to keep it from moving.

The pair of men were behind him before Jack could squirm in any way, the two didn't even wait as he was still gagged and choking on the man's cock. The two thrust into him together and groaned in pleasure, then they started moving one after the other. Jack felt himself die on the man's cock choking him, he felt himself enter the void then come back the man was out of his mouth but the pair were still thrusting into him. **"Go jump off the ship!"** He yelled at the men as he looked at them the two came inside him at the same time and he felt himself give way and and dropped to the floor of the Valiant.

Jack groaned in pain as the four left and he looked at The Master to see what he had planned next. **"Oh Freak I'm not done with you yet."** He purred as he grabbed a scourge, he then began beating Jack's back with the scourge so that he could leave him bloody and beaten. The Master dragged Jack back to his holding spot and hung him back on it, **"Now then Freak how should I kill you this time?"** He asked tauntingly. Jack didn't have time to answer because he jolted awake with a scream, he looked around and realized he was in the TARDIS.


	2. The Doctor Offers Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Jack get drunk and laugh too much, Martha begins to wonder if she's the Third Wheel or not.

The Doctor was fiddling with his TARDIS when he heard footsteps, he looked up and saw the haunted look in Jacak's eyes. **"Jack?"** He asked softly as he looked at the man and smiled gently at him, he was sure that his friend needed comfort after all he had endured hell. Jack however smiled at him, **"Yeah?"** He asked as he looked at him then went over to where he was fiddling. He sighed as he sat down next to him, **"You look like you've just seen a ghost."** The Doctor told him gently and Jack shrugged he didn't really feel like talking about his many tortures including rape that had been inflicted by The Master.

 **"I lived for a year with a monster because I held out hope you'd save us, you did so what's the point in talking about what happened?"** Jack asked as he looked at the man he wanted on so many levels but he knew that The Doctor wasn't interested. **"Because talking can help you heal after all I talk a lot and it helps me a gret deal."** He told him with a laugh as he looked at Jack, the human didn't even smile but he did watch The Doctor's face the man was smiling and happy. How did the Time Lord endure all that had happened to him as well during that year, how did The Doctor survive being tortured by the only one of his species still alive?

 **"I'll be fine Doctor."** He murmured then sighed as he leaned into him without meaning to and The Doctor wrapped his arm around Jack. **"It's ok I understand."** He muttered as he looked at Jack with true and utter understanding in his eyes, Jack smiled at that and nodded. The Doctor had endured as well, he understood what had happened and he didn't judge for it. The pair of men sat in silent company for a few minutes before The Doctor bounded to his feet and looked at Jack. **"What do you say to visiting a bar?"** He asked as he looked at Jack who nodded and laughed as he got up. **"Sure let's go!"** Jack told him as he said that Martha walked in, _How the hell did The Doctor know she was coming?_ Jack thought as he looked at her then laughed as he watched The Doctor flit around the console setting course to go somewhere. There was a twinge of anger when Jack looked at Martha but that was more because the woman had interrupted his time with The Doctor.

The TARDIS whirred and hummed as The Doctor took them to a remote planet that had a very good bar. Jack smiled when The Doctor ran out of the door and he followed, Martha was right behind him. The two were following the man that led the way, when they got to the bar The Doctor walked in and ordered three drinks and set one in front of Martha and Jack. **"All right these should be safe for you two."** The Doctor said as he looked at Martha and Jack, he then looked at them with a smile as he took a drink. The other two started to drink as well, Jack smiled at him and glanced at Martha who sipped her drink. **"Just because you can't die Captain doesn't mean I can't."** She muttered to him and Jack laughed as he looked at her, Martha rolled her eyes as The Doctor took another drink continuing to keep his eyes on his companions.

Martha got up after a couple minutes, **"I'm going back to the TARDIS."** She told them and walked back to the ship. She went to her room and laid down to relax and rest afte that adventure with those two. Martha wasn't sure if she wanted to continue to travel with The Doctor and his immortal friend she liked Jack but she was afraid of what would happen to her if she stayed. So she began thinking of how she was going to leave them but it would take time to figure out and to get away from The Doctor.

Jack looked at The Doctor and smiled at him, **"So handsome what's the game plan if we get utterly wasted?"** He asked as he looked at him and The Doctor shook his head and laughed. **"We see where our instincts take us."** The Doctor told him then the two simply stayed there for a few hours drinking and relaxing, laughing and talking about the day and what had happened in past adventures. The Doctor wasn't getting drunk at all but Jack sure was, so with watching the captain get drunk he went and got ginger beer. One of the very few substances that would get him drunk, he then downed three bottles of ginger beer in the span of an hour. The Doctor was soon as drunk as Jack, he got up with Jack and then stumbled off with him towards the TARDIS. Walking in they stumbled to the console and laughed some more, it was clear they were both in good spirits.


	3. Martha Returns to Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha goes home, The Doctor and Jack head off to an alien planet and have some fun.

Jack had gotten up early one morning, he had been running with The Doctor for about six months with Martha. As he walked out, he saw Martha sitting there at the console she looked pensive, she seemed sad. Jack walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder, **"Want to talk about it?"** Jack asked as he looked at Martha with a smile. **"Not right now I'm just thinking about asking The Doctor to let me go home."** Martha said softly as she looked at Jack with a tight expression, Jack shook his head slightly. **"Just come out with it and tell him ok?"** Jack asked as he looked at her then stepped back, he was happy enough to spend time with her and talk. 

Martha nodded, **"I will when he comes up here to talk with us."** She said softly as soon as those words left her mouth she saw The Doctor coming in. **"Hello Doctor."** Martha said softly as she looked at him with a grin on her face, **"Don't worry about it Martha, she already told me. We'll go home for you."** He said somewhat sadly as he then set course for her time period and her home, he didn't care that she was leaving. Companions usually left eventually and this was no different however there was something in his eyes that told Jack he didn't want Martha to leave. That made him feel even weirder as he looked tat the man, this was a chance for him to talk with him alone frequently. The moment they landed and Martha walked out waving good bye, Jack couldn't help the joy he felt at finally being alone with The Doctor. 

**"Doctor?"** Jack asked softly as he looked at the man and he smiled at him, The Doctor grinned at Jack. **"So where to now?"** He asked as he looked at his only companion. It was weird to think that they were alone, Jack smiled at him as he walked over and put a hand on his arm. **"Why don't we go to an empty planet and enjoy each other's company for a while?"** Jack suggested at the suggestion he could see the flush coming to The Doctor's cheeks, it was as though he were thinking of something utterly different from what Jack had in mind. The course was laid in and Jack walked away a short distance to watch The Doctor for a moment and revel in how good he looked. 

The planet they arrived on was beautiful, high trees that Jack couldn't see the tops of and an open grassland before them. The lake nearby was absolutely gorgeous and that made it even better, Jack walked out and he looked at The Doctor. The TARDIS could sense the growing needs of both of them and she'd sent them to a planet that would help them. A few of the foods they'd find would aid their repressed feelings in coming forward, it was also why she'd hidden the doctor's sonic from him. The pair walked out and headed towards the lake with a smile, **"It's beautiful."** Jack murmured and The Doctor smiled as he looked at him. **"It is indeed."** He added as he turned to look at Jack fully there was something about him that made him truly at peace with this immortal. Even when it was painful to look at him, he knew that they were in this together for the long haul. 

Jack sat down next to the lake and picked up a flower, it was pretty and smelled good then he saw that it was almost like a dandelion from earth. He smiled as he blew it into The Doctor's face, however the effect that happened he didn't expect. He saw The Doctor instantly look at him with eyes blown wide with desire, **"That was not a good idea Jack."** He said softly as he tried to keep from doing anything it was hard though as he stared at Jack. **"If you need something take me I won't argue."** Jack murmured as he looked at the man he cared for, well that plant was stupid to do anything with. The Doctor however shook his head and smiled at him, **"First you need to join me."** He said playfully as he blew the same flower into Jack's face. The pair quickly stripped out of their clothes, this was the best part to Jack however he paused to look at The Doctor. 

It seemed a bit different then he looked at The Doctor and smiled, **"Keeping a lot of things from us aren't you?"** He asked softly as he looked at him and The Doctor blushed even brighter. Jack laid his coat out behind him and smiled, **"Just lay back I'll take care of you."** He murmured as he moved to him and he felt his cock get hard very quickly as he looked at the man. Well was he really a man when he had that hole down here? He shook his head it was different but then again he'd been with a lot of aliens, he adjusted a bit as he did he knelt down and started sucking on The Doctor's cock. As he did he felt the man buck up to meet him, he pressed a finger into the hole between his cock and ass. That was a perfect spot and it spasmed as though he'd never been touched there, The Doctor moaned loudly that sound alone was amazing to Jack. He'd longed to hear that sound, the way the man was moving under him he knew that they both wanted this. 

The Doctor moaned loudly and moved with him, when he put fingers in there he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped him. He'd only touched himself there if only to keep from forgetting he was weird that way, he looked at Jack and smiled at him. **"Take me!"** He cried as he arched up trying to get him to do what he most wanted, at the begging it didn't take Jack much prompting. He pressed into Ten with a low groan as he nipped his neck and he kept stroking him slowly, he wanted him to enjoy this moment. Jack looked at him the moment he was fully inside and saw the look in his eyes torn between pleasure and shame, **"Your still beautiful to me Doctor."** He murmured as he nuzzled his neck and then licked one of his nipples. As soon as he was sure he was enjoying it he adjusted putting The Doctor's legs on his shoulders and he pounded into him, **"Doctor!"** He yelled as he fucked him hard. He saw the look on his face and he knew he was enjoying it too, The Doctor made a mess all over his and Jack's stomach and chest moments before Jack did. 

Once they had both been sated Jack moved to lay next to him only to have The Doctor scoot away a bit. **"I enjoyed it don't get me wrong but no one can know about...that. No one."** He told him as he looked him in the eyes, **"I won't say a word Doctor."** He said softly as he kissed his neck, **"Now lay down and rest will you?"** Jack asked as he looked at him. However The Doctor had other plans, he still had energy and he saw Jack there after what they'd done it didn't bother him. He pulled Jack back up and grabbed lube he knew Jack kept and then he bent down and licked Jack's asshole. That made Jack keen low, he'd not been touched like that in a while was he ready for someone else to take him? He shook his head and looked at The Doctor as he pulled away. **"Not yet."** Jack said softly as he looked at him and The Doctor instantly put the tube away and moved to him, he knew that he needed cuddling and so they did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be consequences to what happened...I'm not sure if I want to include that or not.

**Author's Note:**

> The Title will be revealed in time, probably sooner than I expect it to. But with the meme I'm sure you guys can guess, also Rose and Ianto will show up much later.


End file.
